My Verse: Reposted
by Confused Interests
Summary: This was up, but now i edited and put it in Chapters. Charlie Dalton's sister attends Welton. Come find out what all happens!  Includes one scene of cp
1. Chapter 1

**DEAD POETS ARE NOT MINE. I WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY'RE NOT. THE POEMS INCLUDED ARE MY OWN. THEY ARE ALL UNTITLED AND WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY.**

I sighed as I flopped on bed in the room that I shared with my brother Charlie Dalton. Charlie had finally convinced my father to allow me to attend Welton Preparatory Academy with him. Father thought it was dangerous and a complete waste of money, but I had a male name so Nolan only had to fudge my gender. I was able to attend Hell-ton. Charlie also swore to me that he would mutilate any guy who touched me. The scary thing is I think he was serious, but with Charlie it is very hard to tell.

Charlie burst into the room with a grin on his face. "Andy, come on. Neil's here."

I jumped up and ran out of the room. Out of all Charlie's friends from Welton, Neil was the only one I had actually met before. He was like an older brother and was practically family. While Charlie acted like the irresponsible little brother he was, it was great to have Neil stay for a week to diffuse the anger coming from my parents. I rushed to hug him and was enveloped by bony arms.

"Hey, Neil. How was your summer?" I asked him.

"Great, little sister. Well, minus summer school to 'get ahead' for chemistry."

I nodded and let go as Charlie came into the room with Knox Overstreet and Stephen Meeks, both of whom I had met prior to visiting Neil. I noticed Neil's (very cute) roommate while the boys chanted their version of the Four Pillars.

"Hello. I'm Andrew Dalton. But please call me Andy," I introduced myself in my soft voice.

He looked a little shocked to see me, but shook my hand anyway. "Todd Anderson."

That prompted Neil to introduce the rest of the boys to Todd. Then Neil turned to me and said, "Charlie finally convince your father, huh?"

I nodded while Charlie explained that I wasn't allowed to be involved in sports (which didn't bother me), and I had to wear their uniform with no modifications. I was only at Welton to bring up the school's average GPA and so Nolan could collect my dad's money. But, I was also there to look after my little brother. Of course, Charlie didn't tell them that; I did and soon found myself in a headlock from Charlie. We flopped down on Neil's bed and I put my head on Charlie's stomach.

They started talking about other stuff when Neil's father burst in to tell him that he was dropping the school annual. Mr. Perry never was a fair person and was extremely controlling. Needless to say, he was not my favorite person.

After Mr. Perry left, I was left alone with Todd while the others comforted Neil. I felt drawn to Todd for some reason, maybe because we were both new. I thought of my parents and their views of Charlie and me. Charlie would become a banker like Daddy and I would be a *gulp* housewife to a rich guy that I wouldn't like with a million kids. I shuddered and paled. I looked up and found Todd looking at me. I blushed and looked away.

He asked in stammering voice, "D-did you-your parents l-like b-b-boy n-names?"

I shook my head. "My parents didn't want girls. When my mom was pregnant with me and Charlie, girls were not an option. When I was born, my dad cried. Instead of thinking of a girl's name, he named me Andrew James to remind me that I was a girl. That and he was too lazy to think of anything besides what he planned for. Three minutes later when Charlie was born, I was forgotten and that's how it's been ever since." I glanced up and said, "Sorry. It just hurts to know I was never wanted sometimes that's all."

I brushed past my brother into our room to prepare for classes. Charlie followed at me and said, "You know, Andy, I think this might be the best year I've spent here. And to think, it's all because I have my big sister with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**DEAD POETS ARE NOT MINE. I WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY'RE NOT. THE POEMS INCLUDED ARE MY OWN. THEY ARE ALL UNTITLED AND WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY.**

The amount of work was already staggering. It seemed like the day would never end. Finally it was time for the last class of the day: English. We followed Mr. Keating to the main hallway by the trophy case. After explaining that we must 'Carpe diem' and make the most of life, I knew English would be my favorite class.

I had finished my homework and desperately needed to shower. There was no female shower so I had Charlie and Neil make sure no one was in there. Only Todd, who finished quickly and didn't even look at me. I finished my shower and dressed. I went to my room and got out my sketchbook. I sketched absentmindedly until I heard Charlie come back from his study group. I glanced down at my sketch and saw that I had drawn a familiar looking boy kissing a girl; only the girl was obviously beautiful.

I put my book away and got in bed. Charlie put on his pajamas and got in his own bed. I turned to him and asked, "Charlie? Do you think I'm pretty?"

He looked at me and said, "Of course you are. What makes you think you aren't? Who told you that you weren't?"

I just shrugged. I didn't want to tell him that I was upset Todd had ignored me, but I knew that he would find out so I told him. He visibly relaxed and told me that Todd was new and it would take him some time to open up to us. "Besides, I don't think I'll have to mutilate the quiet one."

I told Charlie goodnight and dreamt of screaming babies and being chased by annuals telling me I'd only be good as a housewife, not an artist. I jerked awake and hurriedly dressed and sat on my bed waiting for Charlie to get up.

Neil passed by the room, saw me on my bed and motioned for me to come with him. I followed him and saw Todd not too far ahead. I didn't say much as I went through the day, waiting for Mr. Keating's class. When it finally arrived, we ripped out the introduction of our texts and were told to 'contribute a verse' in the play that is life. Man, I loved that class.

At dinner, Neil brought Mr. Keating's senior annual to our table. Neil and Charlie wanted to know what the Dead Poets Society was and so we found Mr. Keating afterwards to question him. The club was right up my alley. Poetry? Sucking the marrow out of life? I had always written poetry and sketched, so I loved the idea of sharing my verse. Charlie had never read what I wrote, simply because I didn't want him to feel I resented him or had serious problems about our parents 'fair' treatment of me.

I prepared a poem and secretly asked Neil to read it sometime that night. I was much too frightened to read it myself I told him that I would signal him when he could.

We managed to get to the Indian Cave and start the meeting without too much fuss. After Charlie read a poem by Abraham Cowley off of a nude picture, I nodded to Neil. He stood and said, "Andrew Dalton."

I avoided everyone's gaze as he read it.

"I trust myself no more;

Emptiness surrounds me.

I throw my feelings out the door.

Everyone will live without me.

The shadow of another pushes me away

Into the darkness where I must stay."

Neil looked up from the paper, shocked. Everyone was silent. Todd looked at me and said, "That was beautiful" without stuttering or stammering.

I blushed and stared at him, and almost forgot the 6 other people in the cave, including my overprotective little brother. His green eyes were so hypnotizing that I jumped when Neil started to read Tennyson. The rest of the meeting was a blur. I must've started to doze while walking because I was suddenly lifted and carried back to school.

I woke up to Charlie looking at me. I ignored his gaze and dressed for class. Charlie just said "Talk to him" and walked out. I took that as his approval.


	3. Chapter 3

**DEAD POETS ARE NOT MINE. I WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY'RE NOT. THE POEMS INCLUDED ARE MY OWN. THEY ARE ALL UNTITLED AND WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY.**

Writing a poem for English was not my problem. It was reading it aloud. Todd and I sat writing (he was writing his poem for class; I was just writing for the heck of it) when Neil burst in all excited about 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' auditions. The next thing I know they're running around the room and the Dead Poets joined in. I didn't much like the thought of being tackled by 6 teenage boys so I crawled under Neil's bed and thought of how happy they were without me.

Charlie noticed I was missing and started looking for me. He yelled at me, which he only did when he was nervous, for hiding and he sounded just like Dad when he was drunk yelling at me for being a girl. I only shrunk closer into the wall and unintentionally squeaked. Charlie heard and looked under Neil's bed and yelled some more about how I had him worried sick and to get out right this minute. I just cringed away from the volume of his voice. His face dropped when he saw my face. He backed away, apologizing over and over, and I heard him leave. Neil went with him to keep him from doing anything stupid. The room suddenly cleared and I remained under the bed.

I heard Todd move and I muttered an apology. I started explaining why I was scared but stopped when I heard him say, "I've shut the door; why don't you come out, Andy?"

I did as he asked and sat on Neil's bed. He completely understood why I had gotten so scared without having to explain much. After I explained what I could, Todd surprised me by leaning over and pecking my lips in a sweet innocent kiss. I immediately blushed and returned the kiss.

Mr. Keating's classes were getting more and more inspiring. When the time came to read our poems, Todd's impromptu poem made mine seem like a 4 year old had written it. Mr. K called on me next and I drudged up to the front. My hands were shaking as I began to read in a soft tone.

"Knowing that I am not a child,

You still treat me with fragility.

As if somehow I will

Vanish into thin air.

Though many treat me as fair,

It only touches my heart

When I know you are there."

Everyone was in a shocked silence. I knew the Dead Poets knew who the poem was for so I braced myself for Charlie's reaction. He kind of gave permission, but you never know with him. He didn't seem fazed so I looked at Todd. He looked as if he was in awe. Neil's reaction was extremely unexpected. He looked as angry as I suspected Charlie might be. Well, I did kind of deserve it: I left him out of the loop.

After class, I talked to Neil. He was disappointed that I hadn't told him and that if Todd were to ever hurt me, he would have to sleep with one eye open. I had to restrain myself from saying that I was falling for Todd, hard.

I found out that it was Todd's birthday and decided to make him something. I settled for that picture I sketched of the boy and girl. When I looked at it, the boy looked like Todd, and I wanted to give it to him. I was going to make it in color this time. I still didn't know if Todd and I were a couple or just something else altogether. I asked Neil to help Charlie with his trig homework so I could give Todd his present.

I found Todd on his bed writing something in his notebook with a huge grin on his face. He looked up as I shut the door and whispered, "Happy birthday."

I handed him the picture and went on. "It's not much but I wanted to give you something special. Plus with all that Charlie's done, who knows how long I'll be here. Do you like it?"

"Andy, I love it. The girl looks like you."

I turned my head away from him."No she doesn't. She's beautiful. I'm plain."

"You are not plain. You're beautiful, just like your poetry and your drawings. I was going to think of a way to do this more creatively, b-but would you be my girlfriend?"

I was stunned. Had that really just happened? "Of course, but let me tell Charlie. Don't want you to mess up your pretty face."

He chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug.

I tried to find Charlie before the Poets meeting, but I couldn't. He arrived at the cave with 2 girls. I sat next to Todd and held his hand to avoid the antics of those giggling bimbos. I didn't pay attention until I heard Charlie say that he put an article in the school paper in the name of the Dead Poets saying that more girls should be admitted to Welton without having their files changed. I couldn't believe it. Did Charlie not want me there after all? Was he really that stupid?

"Charlie, they're going to think I wrote it! How could you be so selfish? I'm finally happy and you do something stupid to mess it up! I cannot believe you!" Sobbing I stormed out of the cave.

I heard Todd follow me. I barely made it out of the cave before I fell. Todd picked me up and carried me back to school, whispering nonsense words of comfort.

I woke up as Todd put me in my bed. "Stay, please." He did, and held my hand as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAD POETS ARE NOT MINE. I WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY'RE NOT. THE POEMS INCLUDED ARE MY OWN. THEY ARE ALL UNTITLED AND WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY.**

The next morning, we were all told to meet in the chapel for an announcement. Mr. Nolan told all of Welton that the culprits would be found. The next thing we heard was… a telephone ringing? I heard Charlie tell Mr. Nolan that it was God, who said that we should have more girls at Welton.

"Mr. Dalton, you and your sister; my office, now!" I shakily got up from my seat and followed Charlie who put his arm around my shoulder.

Once we got in the office, we stood in front of Nolan's desk. Charlie must've been smiling, because Nolan barked out, "Wipe that smirk off your face. If you think that you're the first who've tried to be expelled from this school, think again." Nolan looked at me this time and must've seen some way to break Charlie. "Ms. Dalton. Assume the position. Count aloud."

I grudgingly held onto his desk as he told Charlie to go around the desk and look into my face. As the first smack came down, I practically flew onto the desk, but caught myself in time. I counted, but with each smack more and more pressure was put behind it before it stopped at the maximum 15. I limped around the desk and watched as Charlie went through the same, though it didn't seem to be hurting him as much as it did me.

Leaning on Charlie, I could barely walk as we made our way back to our room. When we got to our beds, I felt something run down my leg. I reached down, grimacing, and pulled my hand up, only to see blood. I looked at it, terrified, before I tentatively called, "Charlie…"

He turned around, saw the blood on my hand and immediately called for Neil. While Neil took his time, Charlie gently laid me on my bed on my stomach. Neil finally appeared in the door, having been in the shower, and looked inside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"That bastard beat her to a bloody pulp is what's wrong." Charlie growled out to the future Doctor. "Go get that cream you made when I ran my leg through my bike spokes."

Neil looked over his shoulder. "Todd, would you get that? It's in the top right hand drawer of my desk. White tub." Todd ran out to get it. "Andy, honey, I need to look at it, okay? If it hurts too badly, tell me okay?"

I looked at him and nodded, tears streaming down my face. Todd came rushing back in the room with the white tub, handed it to Neil, and kissed the top of my head. Neil pulled down my pants and I bit back a scream as the material was sticking to the wounds that had bled through my underwear. Charlie looked like he was going to be sick, but he helped Neil pull my panties down gently over my torn up backside. Todd came around and held my hand. Neil gasped as he finally saw the extent of my wounds. Charlie told me later that it looked like a boat propeller sliced up my bum.

Neil came around and bent down so he was looking me in the eye. "I'm gonna need Charlie to get some bandages and help me put them on you, okay? This cream will sting, it's got a bit of alcohol in it, but don't worry. It'll all be over soon."

Todd held both my hands and told me, "Grip them as tight as you need to. Imagine yourself transferring the pain to me." And with that, he tugged me so that my upper body was in his lap.

Charlie and Neil applied the bandages and cream, telling me that it would heal by the time of Neil's play. Todd gently kissed me on my forehead and my lips, told me goodnight and sweet dreams, and went into his own room.

"He loves you, you know. I can see it," Charlie told me, serious for a rare moment.

"I know; I love him too. I found 'the one' at seventeen. I'm scared Charlie. What if we never see each other again after school is over? I wouldn't be able to take it."

"He's not going to let you go." And that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAD POETS ARE NOT MINE. I WISH THEY WERE, BUT THEY'RE NOT. THE POEMS INCLUDED ARE MY OWN. THEY ARE ALL UNTITLED AND WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY.**

I prepared for Neil's play, wearing a dress for once. It was plain, but it was one of my favorites. Not only was it a favorite, but the pants had definitely aggravated my injuries. Wearing a skirt was simply divine after months in pants.

I stepped out of the room and saw the guys. Their jaws dropped. Todd reached out and helped me put on my coat. He held my hand as we walked to Mr. Keating's car. I was squished between Todd and a very flushed Meeks.

"It's okay, Meeksie; I don't bite," I told him as I kissed his cheek, laughing as I did so.

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely a Dalton," an even brighter Meeks told me.

We arrived at the theatre and Todd led me out of the car to sit between him and Cameron who had a weird grin on his face. He was definitely creeping me out.

Neil appeared onstage as Puck, and I was amazed. He was so good.

Then I felt something on my leg. It went up almost to my inner thigh when I stopped it and followed the hand back up to Cameron, who was watching Neil with a satisfied grin on his face. I shoved him off and he looked very pleased with himself.

I watched as Neil finished his monologue that signaled the end of the play. I jumped up and leaned against Todd as we clapped and "YAWP"ed.

After the play, we tried to catch up with Neil, but Mr. Perry stopped him. As they pulled away in their car, I got the feeling that something bad was doing to happen.

We walked back to Welton, and I told Todd what Cameron did. I had to stop him from both telling Charlie and from beating up Cameron himself. I kissed him goodnight and went to bed, dreaming of fairies and a big storm cloud.

I woke up to hear Charlie sobbing. Something was wrong and I knew it was big. Charlie never cried, let alone sobbed his heart out.

Charlie slowly calmed down and told me what had happened.

Neil? Killed himself? I couldn't believe Neil would do that to us. Actually, I could: his father was never proud of him no matter what he did. I knew the feeling

I was crying silently as we told the others. I volunteered to tell Todd because he would take this news the hardest and I was the only one he would believe.

I muttered the news to him and he ran out into the snow. He started throwing up and blubbering. He couldn't take it and ran to the docks where I followed him and held him as he sobbed for the loss of his roommate.

We met in the attic to talk about the club. My eyes were red and puffy as Charlie talked about how obvious it was that Cameron finked.

Cameron came in and Charlie confronted him. Cameron admitted it and saw me standing next to Todd. He winked and made a suggestive gesture towards me, but Todd hugged me from behind. Pitts was on my left with Knox in front with Meeks and Charlie leading the pack. Charlie threw a punch that hit Cameron in the nose. I knew then that Charlie and I were out.

I gave Todd my address since I knew I would have to attend public school. After I was expelled from Welton, I sort of died inside. I lived for Todd's letters and Charlie felt so guilty for tearing me away from my boyfriend.

Todd and I finished school and set out to start our own publishing company. Todd's books of poetry and fiction became bestsellers and my art was used in several children's books, as well as company advertisements.

When we were 20 years old, Todd proposed by taking us out to dinner and dropping the ring onto my plate of cheesecake (my favorite dessert). I accepted and later we had three boys who could be whomever they wanted: Neil John (became a famous actor known for his roles in Shakespearean plays), Knox Charles (who from a very young age was obsessed with numbers and figures and became a banker), and Stephen Gerard (became a designer for new satellites to better broadcast radio waves).

"And that is how your grandfather and I met," I told my grandchildren scattered around my feet. "I want you all to remember something: carpe diem. Find your own verse to contribute to the great play that is life." I glanced up to see my husband of 47 years smiling at me. "I know I have."

I heard a small voice say, "W-what is she t-talking about-t?" I smiled as I thought of how wonderful my verse was and how lucky I was to have this huge family to share it with.

END


End file.
